Yinsen (Earth-11584)
History "This was always the plan, Stark. My family are waiting for me in the next world. My life is at an end. You are beginning your's again. Don't waste it." Born inside the wartorn country of Afghanistan, Ho Yinsen was a well-educated and respected community leader within the region around Gulmira prior to the rise of the Ten Rings Terrorist Organization. Born into a middle class family, Yinsen used his natural curiosity and opportunity to better himself by getting an education outside his home country, studying abroad in Germany and gaining a medical degree with a specialty in pediatrics. Not content to stay in the west and make a living though, Yinsen chose to return to his home and practice medicine there to make it a better place. There, he had a thriving practice and a reasonable life, living with his wife and an unknown number of children. All this changed though in 2001 with the beginning of the War on Terror. With the Taliban defeated, a power vacumn emerged throughout rural Afghanistan, including in Gulmira, which was eventually filled by a terrorist group known as the Ten Rings, this particular branch led by a man named Raza. When Yinsen's practice and home were attacked during a raid, Raza personally kidnapped him and killed his wife, ordering his children kept in captivity, coercing Yinsen to become a field medic for the group. This existence continued for several months, though in his heart Yinsen quickly realized his children were already dead. This all changed, however, when Tony Stark was brought to his cave virtually on Death's Door. Using his limited supplies and rudimentary knowledge of electronics, Yinsen was able to devise a method of creating an electromagnet attached to a car battery to keep dangerous shrapnel from piercing Tony's heart. Shortly after Stark awoke, Yinsen was given the task of assisting him in building a Jericho Missile System. Over time, Yinsen became an inspiration to Stark, and instead helped him first build a miniaturized ARC reactor to power his electromagnet, and then a suit of armor to facilitate their escape from the Ten Rings. When the armor was nearly completed, though, Raza attempted to break into their workshop. To buy Stark time to power up the armor, Yinsen provided a distraction to the guards, attacking them with a nearby gun, only to eventually be gunned down himself. Stark was able to use this bought time to escape from his captors, but Yinsen eventually died in his arms, telling Stark not to waste the second chance at life he had been given. Powers & Abilities * Skilled Surgeon: Using his medical training, Yinsen was able to perform complicated open heart surgery on Tony Stark in a cave, and come up with the clever solution of using a car battery to power an electro magnet to keep shrapnel from his heart. Ostensibly he was kept alive by the Ten Rings for his medical knowledge. * Knowledge of Electrical Components: Yinsen has rudimentary knowledge of elecrical engineering concepts, to the point where he was able to assist Tony Stark in building his first Iron Man Suit. Weaknesses Yinsen possessed no special powers or gifts that would make him any less susceptible to serious bodily harm. Film Details Yinsen appeared in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he was portrayed by actor Shaun Toub. * Iron Man (2008) Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earth-11584